NPO's First Time ♥
United Purple Nations Rose Viridian Entente Sparta Polaris North American Confederacy Dutch East India Company Phoenix Alpha 2 Fark The Light Federation |commander1 = Memph Partisan Carmen Sandiego LordStrum Vanek26 Dalinar Aurelius Aristide Aerys Targaryen Josh Freer Ogaden Rozalia Zayden Eddard Stark Paladin |commander2 = Frawley Hansarius Keegoz MoonPie Jim Beam AlmightyGrub MrBooty Baker Harrington George Clooney TheNG Jumin Placentica |strength2 =~960,000 score (on days of entry) |strength1 =~900,000 score (on days of entry) |caption = |casualties1 =$~24 billion |casualties2 =$~79 billion |notes= 1Storm Division nations began declaring war on the North American Confederacy with reasons of 'BoC Defense' without any official notice on 17 June 2016. Alpha and Rose nations declared on them in response. 2 Alpha was already at war with The Syndicate from Steve's War and began to declare wars on Cornerstone on 17 June 2016. |result = Decisive Syndisphere victory Paracovenant surrenders and terms on Arrgh from the Purple Spy War are voided.}}NPO's First Time ♥ was a conflict which broke out on 13 June 2016 when, after a few days of public tensions, the Syndicate and Black Knights declared war on the New Pacific Order while Guardian and Mensa HQ joined the Syndicate in also declaring war on the United Purple Nations, who had just signed a defense treaty with NPO. Background After the 168 Day War ended in a stalemate, the two blocs that fought each other ('Syndisphere' and 'Paracovenant') continued to view each other as rivals and prepared for another great war. Paracovenant strengthened their treaties and both sides attempted to recruit more allies. When Steve's War began, each side militarized and expected to fight. Paracovenant did not feel ready for a war however, and Alpha decided not to call them in. Alpha was militarily defeated but refused peace and remained besieged by The Syndicate. On 8 June, the New Pacific Order, a strong alliance that had come to P&W from Cybernations some months before but had not yet fought in any P&W alliance war, signed a treaty with UPN. Taken together with their treaties to VE and others this put them firmly on Paracovenant's side. On 9 June, Partisan (the head of t$) publicly called out NPO, posting a leaked thread from their forums in the game Cybernations. This thread called for Cybernations players to join the Politics and War version of NPO in order to help in an upcoming war, which would supposedly be an attack on the P&W version of NPO due to their success in Cybernations. This was supported by a chatlog from a non-government t$ member who declined an offer to join NPO, saying "Eh. You'll get killed off in the next war...nobody in this game wants you here." Partisan accused NPO of taking the remark out of context and trying to frame t$ as a threat to rally support for a war against t$, and of crossing CN politics into P&W. By the time this was posted alliances on both sides had begun militarizing. On 13 June, the Syndicate side declared war on NPO and UPN, beginning the war. War The next day, counterattacks came from the Paracovenant side, followed by counter-counterattacks from the Syndicate side, and so on in the usual pattern as the war continued. All of the major alliances on the Syndicate side (t$, BK, The Chola, TKR, BOC, Mensa, Guardian, CS, etc) were soon fighting all the major alliances on the opposing side of the treaty web (Rose, UPN, VE, NAC, Fark, Polaris, DEIC, Alpha, etc). A few notable events: Pantheon stayed neutral, declining a call to arms from VE. Arrgh considered cash offers from both sides to join in, and ended up joining the Syndicate's side after Shadow, one of its Admirals, flipped a coin as a tie-breaking vote among the admirals for which offer to take. Roz Wei declared war on Phoenix due to a grudge from the last war (some consider this a separate conflict). And Storm Division, a Rose protectorate, went to war against the North American Confederacy, an alliance on Rose's side, which Rose considered a major betrayal and attacked Storm Division for. Within a few days, the Syndisphere was winning on most fronts of the war, and within about a week the majority of Paracovenant's military was crushed. Rose signed a white peace without surrender on 21 June, agreeing to stay out of the rest of the conflict and void the terms on Arrgh from the Purple Spy War. On the same day Phoenix surrendered to Roz Wei, agreeing to become their protectorate for 60 days. Peace was delayed for another round as the Syndisphere took down high scoring Paracovenant nations that had not yet been defeated due to the Syndisphere's lack of nations in the upper score ranges. On 27 June, the final peace was announced, with all Paracovenant alliances conceding defeat to the Syndisphere and voiding the terms on Arrgh from the Purple Spy War. Timeline Pre-War Discussions 09 June 2016 * Orbis on Planet Bob? * A quick Partisan note to NPO Declarations of War 13 June 2016 * Guardian declares war on UPN * Syndicate declares war on NPO and UPN * BK declares war on the NPO * Mensa HQ declares war on UPN 14 June 2016 * The Syndicate recognizes hostilities with Rose * VE declares war on the Syndicate * Sparta declares war on BK * Rose declares war on Syndicate and Mensa HQ * Polaris declares war on Mensa HQ * TKR declares war on VE * The Coalition declares war on Rose * Guardian declares war on Rose 15 June 2016 * Cornerstone declares war on Sparta * NAC declares war on Mensa HQ * BoC declares war on NAC * DEIC declares war on Mensa HQ 16 June 2016 * Charming Friends declares war on Polaris * Roz Wei declares war on Phoenix * Arrgh! declares war on UPN * The Chola declares war on Rose 17 June 2016 * Arrgh declares war on the Dutch East India Company * Fark declares war on The Knights Radiant 18 June 2016 * Cornerstone recognizes hostilities with Alpha * Storm Division attacks NAC without a declaration, going beyond their MDP with BoC * Rose considers SD's actions a betrayal and cancels their protection of Storm Division and attacks them. 19 June 2016 * The Light Federation begins to attack Arrgh! without any announcement * Arrgh recognizes war with The Light Federation 21 June 2016 * The Chola declares war on DEIC Peace Agreements 18 June 2016 * Storm Division and the North American Confederacy agree to peace 21 June 2016 * Phoenix surrenders to Roz Wei * Storm Division and Rose agree to peace * Rose agrees to peace with the opposing forces * The Light Federation agrees to peace with Mensa HQ and Arrgh 23 June 2016 * Alpha and Cornerstone agree on white peace * Sparta agrees to peace with opposing forces 27 June 2016 * Peace is signed between all remaining warring parties Peace Terms For Phoenix: * Phoenix will hand all of their bank's oil to Roz Wei * Phoenix's treaties will all be dissolved with immediate effect. Clauses such as those providing time frames in regards to cancellation are to be ignored * Roz Wei will grant Phoenix a guarantee to protect them. * The guarantee will last for 60 days after which they may decide to continue or abandon it. During the 60 day period Phoenix cannot sign treaties nor declare war. For Rose: * Rose will refrain from engaging in any warfare or economic aid against any coalition members for the duration of the current global conflict, including Storm Division and Roz Wei. * The Non-Aggression Pact imposed on Arrgh as a result of the Purple Spy War will be canceled immediately, with all terms being considered void. * No new wars will be declared by either party, and all current wars will be concluded as speedily as possible through peace offers. For Sparta: * Sparta will not rejoin the war or aid alliances currently at war with the opposing coalition. * The NAP imposed on Arrgh will be canceled immediately, and all terms will no longer be applicable. * Sparta agrees to pay the Black Knights a sum of $420. For Alpha, Dutch East India Company, Fark, New Pacific Order, North American Confederacy, Polaris, United Purple Nations, and Viridian Entente: * These alliances concede defeat and surrender. * The terms on Arrgh from the Purple Spy War are void. * No new wars will be declared. External Links * War Stats Category:Wars involving New Pacific Order Category:Polaris Category:Wars involving Arrgh! Category:The Covenant Category:Paragon Category:Obsidian Order Category:Great Wars